


Do Vampires Have Green Blood?

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: “I’ve heard that vampires have green blood,” Shawn remarked with forced casualness. “Is that true?”
Relationships: Male Vampire/Male Victim, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Do Vampires Have Green Blood?

“I’ve heard that vampires have green blood,” Shawn remarked with forced casualness. “Is that true?”

Vampires were real like sharks were real. That was just a fact. But vampires were also a lot like sharks in that they were both extremely rare on twenty-second century Earth, and so although it was theoretically possible to get bitten by one, the absolute odds for any one individual were very, very against it.

Looked like Shawn had beaten those odds, though. Just his luck. Damn it, why hadn’t he played the lotto yesterday? Here he was, in his own home, in his own bed, jolted awake to the sight of a vampire — a real live vampire! — looming ominously over him with fangs extended.

Guess he shouldn’t have gone to sleep with the window wide open.

“I mean, I’m not sure I believe it myself, and they say a lot of stuff about your kind that’s just slander, pure slander, but I figured, since you’re here?” he continued. “Always get your information straight from the source, that’s my motto … ”

Shawn was stalling for time, and he knew it. The expression on the vampire’s face was mildly amused, and good grief, fucking hell, the stories were true because that face was the handsomest Shawn had ever seen —

“It will be better if you stop talking now,” the vampire said. Then the vampire pressed that handsome face to Shawn’s bare neck and bit him.

Shawn gasped as the arousal hit him like ten rocket launchers. He’d heard stories about this, too. Something or other in the vampire’s saliva. He pulled the vampire down hard on top of him, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s shoulders and locking his legs around the vampire’s waist. His cock was already about to explode, and —

“Oh … oh my _word_ ,” Shawn gasped. The hot, wet brush against his hole thrilled and terrified him.

The vampire said nothing in reply, but his lips curled upwards into an indulgent smile against Shawn’s pulsing jugular vein.

Shawn never did find out whether vampires in general had green blood, at least not on that first of many sublime nights. He did learn, however, that one vampire in particular had a positively _monstrous_ cock.


End file.
